A New Leaf
by Wilhelmina Vandom
Summary: After being offered a new chance, Shego is caught by Drakken and he snaps. What will he do to her and what will her future hold? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas on how you think this story should go. I really need input on this story so please tell me your suggestions, your thoughts or if I should continue this. Please and thank you.

Chapter 1

Shego sighed as she looked at the shadowy figure on the screen of the computer console. The figure, even if shadowed, was someone Shego would know anywhere being her aunt and someone she despised yet cared for at the same time. It was the only reason they were helping each other, the factor of sharing a bloodline and the fact that they did still care for each other even if they seemed to be on opposite sides.

"Sheila, listen to me." The figure said, voice stiff and sounding very irritated. "These games of yours are getting more and more dangerous. You are going to get yourself killed!"

"As if any of you care." Shego scoffed leaning back in the chair while looking at the screen with indifference.

"I do care, Sheila." The figure said, "That's why I worked my ass off getting you this chance. I have managed to get all the countries you were wanted in to pardon all of your crimes since you never killed anyone."

"Well whoop de doo, Auntie B." Shego mocked filing her nails.

"Damn it Sheila, I'm trying to help you!" The figure snarled.

"Don't think for one damned second that I believe you!" Shego snarled herself sitting back up in the chair and leaning in towards the camera making sure the camera got a good look at the anger and hatred in her expression.

"I am serious, if you turn in Drakken and work with me you can start over." The figure said.

"You…You're serious." Shego said, actually surprised but she wasn't sure if it was at what was being offered or the temporary weakness in almost accepting it.

"Yes I am." The figure said, "Listen Sheila, that crystal you stole for little boy blue wasn't a normal stone. It was a shard from the crystal that was on Avarius's power staff when he stole your powers."

"What?" Shego asked, her hands lighting up before the screen blew up throwing Shego back off the chair tumbling on the ground. Jumping to her feet she was surprised as a large synthdrone in the normal red lackey uniform hit her hard in the face knocking her back into another large one. The one her back was against grabbed her arms and held them angled back, putting his knee in her lower back forcing her forward. Shego grunted as she struggled to break the hold but it felt like her arms was going to be ripped off as she fought. Lighting up her hands she heard the synthdrone his but he refused to loosen his grip.

"Ah, Shego, my faithful sidekick." Doctor Drakken said from the side drawing her attention to him. He was holding a collar in his hands with a small jewel set in it pulsing with green power in rhythm to her own.

"Let me go!" Shego growled staring up at him, growing angrier by the second.

"Always the violent and fearless one, aren't we?" Drakken asked as he took his time strolling over to her and slipped the collar around her neck. He took a small lock and put it on the black leather collar locking it on her ensuring she couldn't remove it. Immediately she felt her strength abandoning her as well as her powers.

"What did you do?" Shego demanded renewing her struggle against her captor.

"Question is what did you do?" Drakken growled, a crazed look crossing his face. "I never trusted many people but I did you and you betrayed me. I traced your little calls to Global Justice!"

"What? I never betrayed you!" Shego snapped, a little fear creeping up at the look in his face though he refused to show it.

"I heard your little discussion. I was hoping it was nothing when I realized you have been contacting Global Justice lately but I made this little toy specifically for just in case." Drakken said. "At first I wanted to steal your powers but there wasn't a big enough shard, the little pieces not having enough energy to transfer but they retained enough to neutralize."

"Like you could ever do anything to me." Shego snarled spitting at Drakken. "Now let me go and I might not kick your ass!"

"I don't think I will, Shego." Drakken said, running his forefinger and middle finger from her chin slowly up her cheek caressing her face before leaving his hand on her cheek causing Shego to shudder in disgust. He pulled his hand away but brought it back slapping her hard. "You are going to learn the price of betraying me you little bitch!"

"Bastard!" Shego growled trying to break free of her captor as Drakken jumped back. The first synthdrone stalked forward hitting her hard as the one holding her let go allowing her to crumble to the ground in a heap. She didn't have time to react though as the two synthdrones started kicking her for what seemed like an eternity before one of them dragged her to her knees by her hair holding her in place as Drakken looked down on her. "I'll…kill…you…"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Drakken laughed kicking her himself as he laughed evilly at her. "You are nothing without me you piece of trash. You were nothing when I found you and you are nothing still!"

"So what do you want to do tonight, KP?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they sat at their booth in Bueno Nacho eating an after school snack. Well, Kim was eating a light snack in a small salad while Ron was devouring a Grande Sized Naco Meal with Rufus munching on his Grilled Stuffed Burrito.

"I don't know, Ron." Kim said staring intently at her salad worrying Ron. For the last two weeks it had been like this, Kim acting like she wasn't happy with being with Ron anymore which worried him. He really cared for the redhead so much but he hated seeing her like this. He was starting to wonder if maybe starting a relationship was a bad idea, if it was destroying fourteen years of friendship.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked pulling out the kimunicator.

"Miss Possible." Doctor Director said, her image filling the screen and a little fear in her voice. "I hate asking this but you are the closest person to their location."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. Ron could tell his girlfriend was worried and frankly he was too. Anything that could have the usually unshakable director of Global Justice worked up like this couldn't be a good thing.

"I think something might have happened with Shego." Doctor Director explained, biting her lip.

"What on earth could have happened to her?" Kim asked, "Bad hair day?"

"This is serious!" Doctor Director snapped angrily. "I was…Negotiating with her on turning Drakken and herself in when there was an explosion and the line went dead."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Kim said, "But I'll check it out."

"Thank you, I'm transmitting the coordinates now." Doctor Director said, "I'll have my agents arrive as soon as possible."

"Whoa, she didn't sound too happy." Wade said as his image took Doctor Director's. "The coordinates she sent is just a few miles out of Middleton, Kim, be careful. Want me to see if I can hack into any security feeds while you're heading there."

"Please and thank you." Kim replied before putting the kimunicator away.

"I have a bad feeling about this, KP." Ron said getting up with Kim though he was glad to see a more, for lack of a better term, live expression cross her face instead of the almost dead one she was sporting earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

This is being moved up to a M rating and this chapter contains some adult situations.

Chapter 2

Shego groaned painfully as she opened her eyes, spots dancing in her vision. She felt so weak as she took a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the bright light overhead before realizing she couldn't move and pulled her arm. There was something holding her arm, both of them in fact and as she tried to pull her legs up she realized they were in the same predicament. Craning her head around she saw leather straps holding her hands and legs, keeping her tied spread eagle on a lab table in the lab with the two large, stupid looking synthodrones standing guard over her.

"Ah, finally awake Shego?" Drakken said walking into her field of vision.

"Doctor D, what the hell are you doing?" Shego demanded trying to light her hands up to tear her arms free but it never came. She remembered the collar, the fragment of Avarius's staff set in it robbing her of both the strength boost and plasma.

"I know you were planning on double crossing me, Shego," Drakken explained, a maniacal look in his eyes as her held some kind of chip in his hand, his thumb caressing its circuitry. "I've been tracing transmissions for the last month from here to Global Justice. I heard you talking to her. I HEARD YOU!"

"Amp down, Doctor D," Shego snapped struggling against her restraints, "I would have never turned you in!"

"Quiet!" Drakken growled slapping her hard. "You wanted to betray me but you are going to pay for that, Shego."

"Oh please, Doctor D, you don't have the balls." Shego snarled, "Let me go now and I might not hurt you later."

"That's the beauty of this," Drakken said, his smile turning sinister as he picked up a scalpel from a tray next to the bed. He nodded toward Shego and one of the synthodrones moved to the table and grabbed the collar of her jumpsuit and tore down violently destroying her favorite suit from the waist up leaving her topless. "This is a two part plan here Shego, so pay attention."

"You son of a bitch!" Shego screamed yanking violently now at her restraints causing them to dig into her wrists.

"Now, now Shego, you might want to remain calm because you don't wan me messing up when I implant this chip in your heart," Drakken sneered, "And since I won't be putting you under you will be feeling every little incision."

"Doctor D, its not to late to stop this." Shego pleaded, her voice cracking a little. She thought he was nuts when he first told her about the chip that she now recognized. It was the one he started work on a week ago and it could cause the person who was unlucky enough to have a major heart attack via a remote.

"Its not, Shego?" Drakken asked sitting the chip down on the tray and picking up another one showing it to her. "When I get done with that I will be placing this inside your skull. And if you are wondering, this is an advanced version of the modulator chip except it makes you completely complacent and under my control while experiencing everything but if it fails, it will automatically send a signal to the chip in your heart killing you before you have a chance to retaliate."

"What are you going to do with me?" Shego asked, fear completely taking over as she realized that for the first time since the meteor strike she was completely and totally helpless.

"You are going to be what you always were Shego, a tool. I might even rent you out some and make some extra cash that way. I hear Senior Senior Junior really appreciated your time with him and would love to have some more time with you." Drakken said, running his hand along Shego's stomach, sliding upwards to one of her breasts and squeezed hard causing her to cry out.

"I'll kill you!" Shego snarled, choking out a sob. She couldn't believe this. She was Shego, most feared woman in the world and now the bumbling mad scientist who on a daily basis was thwarted by a teenage cheerleader had her at his mercy. She was going to be locked into her own mind, able to see everything while having no control over her body.

"Now Shego, you won't be doing anything without my orders." Drakken smiled as he ran the scalpel's blade from her navel up between her breasts while not pressing down hard enough to cut. "You are going to be a tool, and maybe a toy to those I decide to rent you out to."

"Damn you!" Shego sobbed, her body going limp giving up. She just wanted to die, she'd rather be dead than that bastard's plaything.

"I don't think so you sicko." Kim growled out as her and Ron surprisingly was able to sneak inside without any trouble. She had expected the whole thing was an elaborate trap but when she saw what Drakken was doing to the raven haired woman.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken screamed as he glared at the red haired teen with a crazed look.

"Um, KP, I think blue boy went off the deep end." Ron said, Rufus nodding in agreement from his pocket.

"Get them!" Drakken shouted, the two synthodrones advancing on the teens.

"You take care of Drakken, Ron," Kim said cracking her knuckles, "I'll take care of these freaks."

"Gotcha KP." Ron agreed sneaking around the two synthodrones as Kim attacked them.

"Where do you think you're going, buffoon?" Drakken demanded as Ron stalked up to the blue man, glancing over at the table where Shego was tied. His first reaction was gaping in shock at the stunningly beautiful woman there. Then he looked closer and saw the multitude of bruises scattered across what bare flesh he saw. Her eyes, they were so vulnerable and lost, something that was never there in the confident woman's eyes before.

"You piece of shit!" Ron growled, an invisible wind seeming to whip around him as he let the anger take full control of him for once. Blue energy stared to burn around him, almost resembling a flame as his eyes started glowing blue. His hair was whipping around in an upward motion making it look spiked. The thirst for a fight taking control for the first time as he always tried to control it as the mystical monkey power always scared him but now he was accepting it fully.

"Now buffoon, surely we can talk about this," Drakken stammered backing away from the blonde boy.

"Don't move." Ron growled seeming to disappear and reappear between the two synthodrones as Kim backed away catching her breath and watching in shock. Ron planted his fist in the first one's stomach, back flipping and catching it's chin with his foot and spinning around delivering a roundhouse to the second's chin causing them both to dissolve in puddles of goop. Before anyone had a chance to react Drakken was launched across the room and Ron was helping Shego sit up on the side of the table. He handed her his shirt as a group of Global Justice troopers came rushing into the lab surrounding Drakken.

"You okay?" Ron asked .

"Y-Yeah, thanks Stoppable." Shego said, her voice shaking as she was sliding on the shirt Ron gave her.

"Good." Ron said before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and collapsing to the floor in a heap, the blue energy dying out.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to check my stats and saw that out of more than 200 hits for chapter two I only had one review. Does my writing suck that bad or is it just the story? Please, tell me what you think about my story or writing and any suggestions to make it better, be it plot or writing structure. I really want to write some good stories but I need help to do it.

Thank you Limby, JPElles, The PhantomHokage, GhostEdge, Heart of a Wolf, cailinXaiden, and Pyric for your reviews and support.

Chapter 3

Shego couldn't stop herself from shaking as she looked at the crumpled form of the buffoon on the floor before her. She couldn't believe that she was saved by, of all people, Team Possible. Ron Stoppable to be exact.

Hugging herself, trying to keep from crying and looking any weaker in front of the GJ agents in the room holding Drakken at gun point though it was useless seeing how the blonde haired boy had knocked him unconscious.

"Shego, are you okay?" Kim asked while kneeling down to check on Ron.

"What do you care?" Shego asked coldly, pulling her legs to her chest burying her face in her knees.

"Shelia?" A worried dark haired woman with an eye patch asked hurrying into the chamber. Kim looked up to see Doctor Director making her way to the trembling form of Shego. Kim slapped Ron's face gently waking him though his eyes looked like the had bags under them as if he hadn't slept for weeks..

"Five more minutes, mom." Ron mumbled while closing his eyes.

"Wake up, Ron." Kim said while trying to figure out just what the heck he did. She had never seen anyone move like that before and was worried about the blue energy surrounding him. Did it cause any damage to her best friend, her boyfriend she reminded herself. She hated to admit it but she was very impressed at how he took out those synthodrones while she was having so much trouble with them as every time she thought she had hurt them enough for them to destabilize they healed themselves and came back even stronger and faster. Did Drakken improve the normally unstable synthesized henchmen?

"What happened?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"Get that son of a bitch out of my sight." Betty demanded.

"What about Shego?" One of the agents asked moving to the leader of Global Justice as Kim helped a weary Ron to his feet as he leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"She is none of your concern now move." Betty snapped as she sat next to Shego on the table and pulled the woman into her arms, rubbing the shaking woman's back. 'Was Shego actually crying?' Kim wondered in shock. Shego didn't cry, the woman was a monster and monsters didn't cry? Then again what it looked like Drakken was doing made the redhead sick to her stomach.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked wearily, almost unable to keep his eyes open as he used Kim for support. He couldn't remember the last few minutes, the last thing he could remember was looking into a pair of very scared and vulnerable emerald eyes. "What happened? Did Drakken get me?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" Kim asked in surprise, "You so totally rocked. Not only did you take care of the synthodrones by yourself you kicked Drakken's but big time."

"KP, I don't know if you realized it but this isn't the time to joke. We both know how worthless I am in a real fight." Ron said dejectedly, almost a hurt tone in his voice as he closed his eyes.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Kim asked, "You went totally blue and bad on them."

"What did happen?" Betty asked, Shego breathing deeply and rhythmically in the eldest woman's arms. It was obvious that Shego herself was asleep now.

"Drakken was going to put some kind of chip in Shego to make her a slave. He was going to," Kim explained taking a deep breath, sickened by the next part, "Rent her out."

"I'll kill him." Betty snarled.

"Not to pry or anything but why are you so concerned for her anyways." Kim asked as Ron kept quiet, a stunned yet slightly angry expression on his voice as he fought to stay awake.

"I trust you can keep a secret?" Betty asked and continued at Kim's nod, "Shego is my niece."

"Your what?" Kim and Ron asked at the same time.

"I want to get her back to headquarters and checked out by my doctors." Betty explained, shaking her head while pushing a button on her watch, "I'll talk to you later about everything."

"You called?" A GJ agent asked coming into the room.

"Yes, help me get Shei-go to the transport." Betty said, "But treat her very gently, if anything happens to her heads will roll."

"Of course, Sir." The agent said, gingerly lifting the raven haired woman from Betty's embrace.

"Would you like a ride home?" Betty asked.

"We're okay." Kim said as Rufus climbed from Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder looking around inspecting everything. Rufus nodded his agreement as he looked at how weary his master and best friend looked.

"I will contact you later for more information on what happened." Betty said before following the agent out of the lab.

"Come on, Ron, let's get you home." Kim said supporting her boyfriend out of the lab to her car all the while thinking back to what Ron had just done. It was practically impossible and frankly it was starting to really scare her the more she thought about it. As she got in herself and started the car she looked over at the blonde in the passenger seat whose head was leaning against the window.

"KP, what really happened back there?" Ron asked, weariness lacing his voice.

"Ron, you went all violent on the synthodrones and Drakken." Kim said as she put the car in gear and pulled it into the rarely used trail heading away from the lair. She couldn't help thinking how odd it was for once to drive away from one of Drakken's lairs and it still stood in one piece.

"Kim, please just tell me the truth." Ron sighed, depression clear in his voice.

"Ron, I am telling the truth. You saved my but back there, I was having trouble keeping up with those synthodrones." Kim explained.

"KP, that's impossible. Remember, I'm the loser buffoon." Ron said, shifting in his seat. Kim could barely make out his reflection in the window but she was sure he was crying. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him, he was always so upbeat and happy but now he seemed so exhausted and depressed. Even Rufus could see how down he was as the little naked mole rat was patting the blonde's shoulder.

Why would Ron be acting like this, it wasn't like that was how he really felt was it? Surely she would have noticed it before, she was his best friend and now girlfriends. She knew him for years and surely she, better than anyone, and she knew what he was feeling. This was just a result of whatever just happened to Ron, he was just mumbling nonsense because he seemed so exhausted, so out of it. But if that was the case then that would mean…He really felt that way deep down.

Kim gasped as she looked over at her boyfriend in horror as she realized that he really felt that down on himself. Her own tears threatened to spill as she realized that her boyfriend was hiding so much from her but why would he do that? Apparently he was hiding that he was capable of so much more than he let on during their missions and now he seemed to be hiding how he truly felt. Was he hiding what he felt about her? Wiping her eyes she decided now wasn't the time to go there so decided to concentrate on the road and drive.


End file.
